Thoth's Secretary
by thecrazybookfanatic
Summary: Introducing a new character; Eliza Windham. She applies as Thoth's secretary, not knowing that he is the actual god himself. What will become of it? A funny story with a new character.
1. Chapter 1:I ask directions from a baboon

******Hey guys! My first TKC fan-fic starring Thoth and a new character:) I don't own TKC copyright goes to Rick Riordan!:D Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Eliza POV**

Hullo, Eliza Windham here. I'm a 20 year old, green eyed, British, blonde haired lady. I'm a graduate of Cambridge University and I'm the secretary of Thoth.

Ah, yes…sorry, I suppose I should start from the _beginning_.

You might be wondering; _'Secretary of Thoth? Why would a smart girl like _you_ wind up a secretary? And wait; Thoth? You're mental.'_

First of all, I'm _not_ mental. Second of all, I winded up a secretary because for some apparent reason _none_ of the major _or_ minor U.K companies wanted me so I flew all the way to Tennessee to get the bloody secretary job.

So let's start with the story shall we? I'll forward it to the part where I fly to Memphis, Tennessee.

So I saw a poster on the glass wall of a café in London; _'Job wanted: Secretary, Call: 09112345,  
Professor. Thoth, Memphis, Tennessee.'_

At first it seemed like a good idea, but now that I look back, I think taking a job from a bloke who calls himself _'Thoth'_ is _not_ a very smart choice.

But I took it anyway. I bought a ticket to Memphis and I was off.

Once I reached _Memphis International Airport_ (MIA), I dialled up Mr. Thoth's number. You'll _never_ be able to guess what I heard. Okay then, _guess_.

It was a grunt and a loud _'Agh'_. Then the phone hung up. So my _first_ thought was; _'Oops, wrong number.'_

So I tried again; someone picked up the phone and grunted, then it hung up _again_. So my _second_ thought was, _'Oh my, the man's got breathing issues.'_ Yes, I was _that_ clueless.

I decided to find a map and try to locate this _'Professor. Thoth'_. After all, what's the point of graduating with honours in Cambridge if I can't do some good filing and paperwork?

So after hours of phone operator calls, maps and directions, I found the place I was looking for.

Might I add that it was the oddest looking place I've ever been to? It was a glassy, black pyramid; a sports arena. Okay…odd place for a professor.

I had absolutely no idea how to get in. I tried looking for an entrance but I couldn't seem to find one, I suppose the place was 'anti-trespassers'.

I was about to give up when I saw someone; a baboon in a basketball jersey.

That was odd. Then the baboon approached me and sniffed the strands of my hair, he poked my hair bun then removed the hair tie, my hair fell down my shoulders. He started grooming it, probably looking for bugs. Okay…_very_ odd.

Call me crazy but I decided to ask it for directions. I knew sign language…maybe he did too.

"Good baboon…could…you…show…me…the…entrance?" I said, making a sign for each word. The baboon looked at me with a confused expression. I sighed, so I decided to try saying something else.

"Professor…Thoth." I said, making the sign for 'professor' then spelling out the letters  
T-H-O-T-H.

The baboon grunted to show me he understood, he patted his head and rubbed his belly. Okay, well…I suppose that was a good sign.

He led me to a small opening that I hadn't noticed before. He went through it and I followed. The stadium was massive, with huge spotlights, a scoreboard and a giant screen.

The baboon led me to an office door; there was a plaque on top that read 'Professor Thoth'.

So yes, believe it or not, my idea of asking directions from a baboon using sign language was actually a good one.

"Thank you_._" I told the baboon, he grunted and pat his head which probably meant '_Your Welcome._' He waddled off, grunting a tune, something that suspiciously sounded like the Sledge Sisters' "We are Family."

I knocked on the door, "Um…Hullo? Professor Thoth? I'm here to apply for that secretary slot. My name is Eliza Windham." I said.

I heard a muffled "Come in.", like the person was stuck inside a pile of cotton. I entered the room, and may I say that it was quite posh.

There was a huge library of books, a circle of flat screen TV's showing different documentaries all at once and a buffet table.

A man suddenly popped out of a pile of books, he was a tall and lanky fellow who looked like he was in his 20's with blonde and messy Einstein hair. He wore a '_House of Blues_' t-shirt, jeans and a lab coat on top. So you could say he looked like you're typical, modern, mad scientist or college lab assistant.

Perfect, just the kind of guy I wanted to work for. (Yes, I meant that _sarcastically_).

"Um…you have a baboon." was all I managed to say.

The man smiled, "Yes. Actually, I have many baboons. I also have ibises but I'm afraid they went on a break so I need a secretary to fill in." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I wanted to point at him and shout, 'You nutter! You're completely daft! I'm calling the asylum!' then again, I just asked a baboon for directions using sign language so I suppose I wasn't too far off.

"In case you're wondering, I'm not insane. Now, let's have a small interview." he said calmly.

Thoth was a rather odd fellow, and I don't mean that as an insult. I could sense that he's actually quite a genius in his own crazy way, but I can't say he was your typical professor.

I handed him my papers and college certificate. He read them and his expression turned to surprise with every word.

"So it says here that you can speak in 8 fluent languages; French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Swedish, Italian, Greek and Latin. You can also do sign language." he said, his voice was a mixture of shock and admiration.

"Yes." I tried to say it without sounding snobbish.

"You also took courses in forensic science, zoology, Literature, and medicine." he said.

"Yes." I answered again.

Thoth took his eyes away from the paper; he gave me a look of disbelief and doubt.

"You assume I'm lying." I said flatly.

Thoth blinked, "N-no it's just-"

"_Je ne suis pas mensonge._" I told him bluntly in my best French accent. In case you're wondering I said _'I'm not lying.'_ in French

Thoth looked at me in amazement; at least he knows I'm telling the bloody truth.

"Um…if you don't mind, can you say that in Spanish?" he asked. I just nodded.

"_No estoy mentiroso_." I said.

Thoth nodded, apparently impressed, "May I just ask one last question…what's a smart and beautiful woman, like you applying for the job of secretary in the middle of Memphis, Tennessee?" he asked inquisitively.

I blushed, "Well…honestly, you're guess is as good as mine. None of the jobs and companies I applied for wanted me. I suppose I'm not as good as you _think_ I am…I really need this job though." I said, though I tried to hide the embarrassment and desperation in my voice.

Thoth studied me with an odd expression; his eyes made me feel dizzy and woozy in many levels, they were kaleidoscopic, and they were _very_ distracting.

He gave me a small smile, "Welcome aboard Ms. Windham. I'll be seeing you here tomorrow morning at 7am." he said.

I was so happy I could have hugged him (which, thankfully, I didn't…that would have been _very _humiliating and beyond awkward.)

"Thank you so much Professor! You won't be sorry!" I exclaimed I grabbed my leather satchel and headed for the door; I tripped and stumbled on several books and knocked down some office supplies on the way. (did I mention that I'm quite clumsy when I'm nervous and excited?)

I looked back at Professor Thoth and smiled apologetically, "S-sorry…um…I'll fix that right up tomorrow!" I said, but Thoth just smiled.

I gave him one last apologetic look and left the room. There was some burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, like I'd eaten a bowl full of hot chili peppers without any water.

It was the fact that Thoth actually called me _beautiful_.

I shook my head, _'Focus Eliza! You have work to do! You can't go around willy-nilly acting all stupid and clumsy; you've got work to do!'_

So I slung my leather satchel on my shoulder, straightened my back and walked out of Thoth's sports arena.

So, it was final…I'm the secretary of Professor Thoth.

Little did I know that I would be expecting much, _much _more than a job.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come! Please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2:An intriguing secretary

**Thoth POV**

I have a new mortal secretary to fill in for my ibis'. That's about all I have to say.

She was quite impressive and _very _intelligent. Yet I made the stupid mistake of calling her _beautiful_.

I'm not saying she's ugly.

In a way, I suppose she really was pretty; she had blonde wavy hair that fell on her shoulders, a white complexion and intelligent green eyes. She knows how to fluently speak in 8 languages; she's studied forensic science, zoology, Literature and medicine.

Who could resist _not _hiring her?

And there was something else about her that intrigued me; the way she would smile if she made a mistake, the way she manages to be endearingly clumsy. She's modest too; she's never full of herself.

Did I like her? No.

I'm the god of knowledge; I don't have time for romance. Yes, that's me-all business.

I have to stop talking about her, let alone _think_ about her. Let's see…ah, I can play some guitar. That will take my mind off her.

So I'll just have to see how well she can cope when she arrives tomorrow.

For now…I'll just have to find some way to amuse myself.


	3. Chapter 3:I chat with a French bloke

**Eliza POV**

I got a decent apartment conveniently near Professor Thoth's office/sport's arena.

I woke up at 5am. Well, if I'm going to make a good secretary, I _might _as well be early.

It was cold, even for Memphis. I picked out an elegant, white, turtle-neck sweater, knee-length skirt and heels. I tied my hair up into a bun, grabbed my leather satchel and walked to Professor Thoth's office/sports arena.

You know, I'll just call it his office, just to make things shorter.

When I reached the glassy pyramid I went through the tiny, baboon sized entrance. I walked to his office door and stepped inside.

The office was empty, I scanned my surroundings. I saw a door that probably led to the Professor's bedroom.

I have to be honest; the place was a rat's nest, quite literally, because I found two of them under a pile of paper.

I decided to tidy the place up.

I picked up all the pieces of paper and sorted them out based on their topics. I picked up the books on the floor and placed them in the shelves. I picked up a broom and dustpan and started sweeping the whole place up until the dust bunnies had been terminated.

The place finally looked like a proper office.

I noticed some tapestries with Egyptian symbols stitched on them. Professor Thoth must be crazy about Egypt to have called himself that name or to have decorated his office like an Egyptian museum.

I sat on one of the secretary desks (because there were so many) and opened the computer.

I checked to see if there was anything that needed fixing.

The desktop was so messy, I thought it would explode. All sorts of files were scattered around, paperwork, slideshow presentations, lectures, pictures…the desktop was just as much of a rat's nest as the office had been.

I created some folders and arranged the files in their proper categories and sub-categories then arranged them chronologically and alphabetically.

Well, at least that was sorted.

I still felt cold though. I wrapped my arms around my shoulder and tried to rub them to give some heat. It must have been 13° here.

I tried to find some sort of heater, anything that would keep my body warm.

I didn't find anything. I went back to the desk and sat down, I'm not sure if I was imagining it, but the office seemed to get colder and colder.

My breathe rose up into mist as I exhaled; it was _definitely_ getting colder.

I was quite used to the harsh London winters, but I was inside a closed _room_ with absolutely _nothing _to warm me up.

I just sat on my desk, shivering. I tried to open the door and step out but it was frozen and stuck.

Wonderful. I was going to _freeze_ to death.

As if on cue, Thoth stepped out of his room, his hair, if possible, was messier than the usual and his pyjamas were rumpled up.

"Eliza? What-" before he could finish, he _finally_ noticed that I was shivering to death. "Oh…I'm so sorry, um…let me fix it." he said apologetically.

He stepped inside his room and when he came out once more, the temperature turned normal once again. It was still cold, but not _'freeze-to-death'_ cold.

"Th-th-thanks." I said, slowly recovering from the cold.

Thoth looked at me with concern in his eyes, "I'm sorry about the temperature…I don't know what caused it." he said, he seemed very apologetic.

He walked to a couch by the corner and grabbed a blanket, he gave it to me. I took it thankfully, my hand still shaking, and wrapped it around my shoulders.

Then I sneezed.

I sniffled, Thoth handed me a box of tissues. Wait? How did he get that so fast? I decided not to ask.

I got a tissue and blew my nose. I know, not very lady-like but who could blame me?

Thoth looked around his office, "I see you cleaned up." he said. I'm not sure if he was mad that I ruined the messiness of his office or if he was pleased.

"I'm s-sorry if you don't like it…I…um…I can mess it up for you again." I offered.

Thoth laughed; despite being a professor, he had quite a wonderful laugh.

"No Eliza, it's okay. It's quite wonderful in a peculiar way." he said. "Let's have some breakfast shall we?" he offered.

Breakfast was quite lovely. I had some hot chocolate with a bagel and jam. Thoth had barbecue and toast.

Well, it was a weird combination…but he seemed to like it.

After breakfast, I proceeded to the desk; I sat down and sighed contentedly. I suppose all I needed was a good meal to recover from the cold.

The phone rang, I picked it up, a man spoke in French. I'll give you our conversation with translations:

The Bloke: "_Bonjour?__Est-ce le professeur Thoth? Mon nom est Antoine Ardoin._" (Hello? Is this Professor Thoth? My name is Antoine Ardoin.)

Me: _"Bonjour Monsieur Antoine. C'est le secrétaire de professeur Thoth. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"_ (Hello Mr. Antoine. This is the secretary of Professor Thoth. What may I do for you?)

The Bloke: "_Je voudrais juste vous demander si il est disponible pour une conférence sur l'Egypte de demain._" (I would just like to ask if he is available for a lecture on Egypt tomorrow.)

I looked at Thoth and covered the bottom part of the phone, "Mr. Antoine is asking if you are available for a conference on Egypt today."

Thoth checked his watch, "Sure, I'll make it." he replied.

Me: "_Monsieur Antoine? Oui, il sera présent à la conférence. Où va-t-il?_" (Yes, he will be attending the conference. Where will it be?)

The Bloke: "_Il se tiendra à l'Université de Paris. C'est à 10 heures du matin._" (It will be held in the _University of Paris_. It is at 10 in the morning.)

Me: "_Merci. Il sera là._" (Thank you. He will be there.)

The Bloke: "_Je vous remercie! Au revoir._" (Thank you! Goodbye.)

Me: "_Au revoir Monsieur Antoine._" (Goodbye Mr. Antoine.)

That's pretty much how the conversation went. I turned to Thoth, "It will be held in the _University of Paris_ at 10am." I informed him.

Thoth just gawked at me; "Wow…you're good." was all he said. I blushed, "Thank you."

Thoth smiled at me, "Why don't you come with me tomorrow? To Paris?" he asked me.

I stared at him, "You want me to come with you, to the conference in _Paris_?" I asked him incredulously.

Thoth nodded, "After all, I need a good secretary with me." he said. I blushed even harder, "Um…thank you professor. That's really nice of you."

Thoth smiled at me one more time, and then stepped inside his room.

It's only my first day on the job and I'm going to Paris tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: The flirt gives a tour

******Hey guys!:D Here's the fourth chapter! Please, please, please review!:) I don't own TKC, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! ;)**

* * *

**Eliza POV**

We arrived in Paris at 9am. From the airport we took a bus to the University of Paris.

Once we reached there, a tall man greeted us. He wore an olive sweater, skinny khaki pants and dress shoes. He had a thin, pale face and a sharp nose. His black hair was slicked back with hair gel (a little too much for my taste). He sort of looked like those French blokes from those sappy French romance movies except he was dressed like a professor.

"Hello. Are you Professor Thoth?" he asked in a thick French accent.

The professor nodded, "Yes. I came here for that lecture on Egypt." he said formally. The man looked at me and a smile crept over his face…okay, a bit creepy. He held my hand, bowed down and kissed it.

"_Bonjour mademoiselle_. I am Antoine Ardoin. And you are?" he asked me gallantly. It seemed to him that Professor Thoth didn't exist at all.

I looked at him, trying hard not to laugh, because he looked quite silly. I'm smart enough to realize he was flirting with me. "I'm Eliza Windham…Professor Thoth's secretary." I said casually.

Antoine's expression turned from flirtatious to pure shock. "You were the one on the phone? You speak fluent French?" he asked inquisitively.

I tried not to scowl. Just because I'm a secretary _doesn't _mean I'm daft and retarded.

"Yes." was all I gave him for an answer. If possible, the smile on his face got even wider. Okay…that's odd.

Thoth cleared his throat, "Mr. Antoine, could you please show us our designated classroom?" he asked, and I sensed some impatience in his voice.

Antoine turned to Thoth and gave him a plastic smile, "Ah, yes. My apologies." was all he said.

He led us to a classroom full of French college students. Ah, it seems like only yesterday that I too, was a college student, hungry for more knowledge.

Thoth looked at me, "Um…Eliza, this seems to be a very serious and private lecture so if it's-" I cut him short before he could finish. "No problem professor…I'll be outside if you need me." I said reassuringly.

Antoine, smiled and nodded curtly, "_Mademoiselle_, I would be delighted to give you a tour around the campus." he said. Honestly, I thought he looked like an excited puppy.

I shook my head and my hands, "Um, no thank you. I'll be perfectly fine…anyways, the professor might need me so-" this time, it was Thoth who cut me short, "Eliza it's fine…just enjoy yourself. I'll be done in half an hour." he said, though he sounded hesitant.

Antoine gave me a thin smile and offered his arm. I looked at Thoth pleadingly but he didn't seem to care _or_ notice.

I unwillingly slipped my arm through Antoine's, and then he dragged me along for the tour.

Antoine showed me around the campus, which I must say, was quite nice actually. The only problem with the tour was Antoine's flirtatious gestures; he'd ask me if I was currently in a _'relationship'_. Then he asked me the qualities I'd like in a man, _and then_ he asked me about my quirky behaviours…okay, _that _was the final insult.

I came to a halt in the middle of the tour, I gave Antoine an annoyed glare.

"If you don't mind me asking; _why_ are you interested in my love life? What in _blazes_ do you want to know? If you really want to know what I Iike in a man, here it is; I'd like a man who acts like a _proper _gentleman, a man who's _kind _and _thoughtful _and a man who's _smart_…at least one who's smart _enough_ to know that no clichéd catchphrase or bloody flirt will _ever_ work on _me_." I said, my voice getting higher and squeakier with every word.

"Now, I don't mean to be rude but I think you've got the wrong woman…you're not exactly the guy of my dreams. Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to Professor Thoth." I said, adding a tone of finality.

I gave him one last glare, and then marched off towards Thoth's designated classroom.

Thoth finished at exactly half an hour. At least _he_ didn't have to experience half an hour of excruciatingly painful and flirtatious tour.

I stepped in the classroom and found Thoth stuffing some old Egyptian samples and relics into his workbag.

He caught sight of me, "So, Eliza…how did the tour go?" he asked nonchalantly, though I could sense he was quite curious.

I shrugged, "Nothing much, really. Just a bunch of musty old classrooms, musty old facilities and an ill-mannered, snot-nosed flirt of a tour guide. You?" I asked.

Thoth smiled, "The lecture went perfectly, thank you for asking." he replied. "I guess you'd like to leave now. I don't think Antoine will be so happy about those things you said." he said slyly.

I gawked at him, did he read my mind?

"H-how d-did you know?" I asked, my voice was barely audible. Thoth just smiled and looked at me through those kaleidoscopic eyes that always made me queasy.

"I suppose I couldn't expect less from an incredibly tough and cunning lady like yourself." he told me casually. I thought he was joking but he sounded quite sincere.

"Oh…thanks" I mumbled, then could feel my cheeks burning quite without my permission.

Thoth smiled, "I do think that you deserve a smart and thoughtful gentleman. Just don't tell Antoine I said that." he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course sir. My lips are sealed."

So we left the university and took the next plane to Memphis. I was quite glad that I won't be seeing Mr. Antoine "_I'm-nosing-about-your-love-life_" Ardoin again.

Anyways, I have no love life whatsoever…I'm much too busy for romance.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! Please feel free to give helpful suggestions or review!;) I'll try to update as fast as I can! ****Thanks!:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoth meets the gangster

**I'd like to thank _aaquater_ for the wonderful review and suggestion. :) This chapter is for you! Please review! :) I don't own TKC, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! ;)**

* * *

**Eliza POV**

There was a terrible storm so our plane flight was cancelled, which meant that we had to stay in Paris overnight. Great.

I know what you might be thinking; _'Eliza, cheer up! You're in Paris! You should enjoy yourself!'  
_Well, in many ways, I think you might have a point. But our trip wasn't all posh and fancy.

So this is basically what happened.

Thoth found a nice cozy motel for us to stay in. There were many problems with the motel but the worst problem? The person in charge gave us a honeymoon bedroom.

Leave it to your boss to find a horrible place to stay in for the night.

The room had only one bed (for sharing), a small couch that could only hold your bum, a bathroom the size of a broom closet, a kitchen (with a nice family of rats living in the cupboard) and a closet full of termites. I would have felt terrible for the unlucky couple who might've gotten this room.

Sad to say, we got the room instead of that unlucky couple. I suppose a 20 year old woman traveling with a 20 year old man in Paris (even if he _is_ her boss), the city of _love_, does give people the wrong idea that we're a _'couple'_.

Thoth looked at the room uneasily, "Um…Eliza, I don't-", I cut him short, "Professor…I know how you feel…I'll just take the couch. Don't worry about me." I said, trying to sound upbeat and gracious.

Thoth studied my face, probably trying to see if I was lying or not. "Thank you Eliza. I'm sorry that I dragged you along with me. I didn't expect this trip to get…hectic." he said apologetically.

I shrugged; "It could have been worse…"I trailed off, trying to imagine a situation worse than _this_.

Thoth smiled, "Yes. You're quite right. Let's get acquainted with this room shall we?"

* * *

Thoth let me use the bathroom first. I showered and got dressed; I wasn't expecting to stay overnight so I didn't bring any pyjamas. I just wore a comfortable cotton t-shirt and shorts.

Thoth just wore his t-shirt and jeans…well; everybody has their own definition of _comfortable_.

I grabbed a musty old blanket and sat on the couch, fluffing up the pillows (which was practically useless because they were as hard as rocks).

Thoth sat on the bed, he opened the lamp on the desk next to him and got a leather-bound book from his workbag; I glanced at the cover, in foiled letters was a title that read: "The Secrets of Ancient Egypt".

I supposed Professor Thoth was going to do a bit of late-night reading. Which was fine with me, I sometimes do a little late-night reading myself anyway.

I fluffed my pillows one last time and lay down uncomfortably, my two legs sticking out of the blanket and the couch.

Before I could drift off, Professor Thoth decided to speak up; "Goodnight Eliza."

I just lay in the couch my eyes still open, then I realized he had said 'goodnight'. I smiled, "Goodnight Professor…don't let the termites bite." I replied.

Thoth chuckled softly, "Don't worry, I'll tell them to back off till' the morning."

I smiled and closed my eyes, my surroundings getting dimmer and dimmer…then I drifted off.

I woke up, my vision still blurry. I heard two voices talking; the first voice, I'd recognized as Professor Thoth's. The second voice was an entirely new one. It sounded like one of those characters from those mafia movies.

I sat down; my vision was starting to clear-up. I saw Professor Thoth in his usual attire; a lab coat, t-shirt and jeans. Then there was a man that I didn't quite recognize; he had thin cruel lips and black Elvis Presley hair. He wore…_ugh_. His fashion sense was so horrid; I don't even want to go into details.

Let's just say, he _really_ looked like those gangsters from those mafia movies.

I've never seen Thoth look so angry; his eyes were full of hatred, his hands were clenched into fists, like he wanted to punch the gangster bloke.

They didn't seem to notice I was awake.

"Setne, I'm warning you…_give_ me the Book of Thoth. _Now_. You've tested my patience for _too _long! The book is too _dangerous_, you could destroy _everybody_! You might not have any mortals to rule!" he exclaimed, his voice getting louder and more dangerous with every syllable.

Setne just laughed, like Thoth had told him a funny joke. "Listen up _Thoth_. I just came here for the girl, so you can just _butt_ out and give her to me okay? She's just a stupid mortal." he said casually.

Thoth's eyes blazed with fury, but before he could do anything rash I decided to speak up.

"Professor Thoth…what in the _world_ are you talking about? Who _is_ this bloke? Do you want me to smack him for you?" I offered.

Thoth was mildly surprised but he recovered and placed his hand on his chin, "Hmm…tempting, but I can handle this Eliza. It's fine." he stated.

Setne smirked, "Ah, morning doll! How would you like to take a trip with me?" he offered graciously.

I sneered at him, "How would _you_ like to shut the bloody hell up and get out of here?" I asked him, trying to make my voice sound threatening.

Setne threw his hands up as a gesture of mock surrender, "Hey doll, I was just trying to be friendly."

Thoth glowered at Setne; he thrust his hand out and spoke the word "Disappear!"

Glowing blue hieroglyphs hit Setne like a bullet.

Setne shrugged, "Hey, I tried being reasonable. But now…I'm going to hunt her down Thoth, and there's nothing you can do to protect her." Then he faded, until he was nowhere to be seen.

I just sat there, shocked. Thoth looked at me, his expression sombre.

I recovered from my shock and decided to confront Thoth in the most lady-like and composed way possible.

"So, before I resign as you're secretary…I would just like to hear what you have to say. I_ want_ an explanation." I said, a little too calmly after what I'd just experienced.

Thoth looked at me hesitantly, "Alright Eliza. You have the right to know. But I suggest you sit down…this might take a while."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:D I'll try to update as fast as I can!;) In the meantime, _please, please, please_ review and feel free to give suggestions! ;DThanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6:The plead from MrThoth

**Hey guys! Here's the sixth chapter! Please review and give some suggestions! I'm always open ton them! I don't own TKC copyright goes to Rick Riordan! :) Thanks!**

* * *

**Eliza POV**

I stumbled and lay on the couch, dazed and _utterly_ confused.

"Thoth…can you hand me some aspirins in my bag." I said shakily. Yes, my boss is the one and _only _Thoth. He was _the_ Thoth of Egyptian legend. He explained _everything_.

Thoth rummaged through my bag and got a small bottle with 3 pieces of aspirin. I took a piece with a glass of water.

I set the glass on the table near the couch. I took a shaky breath.

Thoth was about to speak but I raised my hand and silenced him. "No. I will have nothing more of this bloody nonsense." I said, with a tone of pure finality.

"Eliza…you have to believe me-" Thoth pleaded but I raised my hand once more and interrupted.

"I _do_ believe you. I believe my problem now is…I _don't want_ to believe you. Do you understand the extremely huge difference?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound even.

Thoth shrugged, I sighed. For the god of knowledge he was quite clueless.

"It's like saying that I _can_ listen to a juicy and dangerous secret but I _won't_. But it was too late to decline because the person had _already_ told me the bloody secret." I said casually.

Thoth raised his eyebrows, "But you _did_ demand the truth." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
"_Arrrrgh_!" I said in frustration, (yes, I was beginning to sound like a baboon).

"Okay, I'll_ admit_, I _did _ask for the bloody truth. But I wasn't expecting my boss to say, _'hey so here it is; I'm the ancient Egyptian god of knowledge! Sorry I've been lying to you all this time! Oh yeah, and if it's okay with you, do you mind staying as my mortal secretary while my ibises are in vacation!'_" I said breathlessly in a horrid imitation of Thoth's voice.

Thoth opened and closed his mouth, as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't.

I stood up and grabbed my bag and tiny suitcase. For heaven's sake, I didn't even _care_ if my hair was a rat's nest and I was still dressed in ratty shorts and a crumpled t-shirt! I've had enough of…of…_this_!

I reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Before I could step out, I could feel a warm hand on one side of my shoulder. It pulled me gently and turned me around, until I was face-to-face with Thoth. His kaleidoscopic eyes were making my head all fuzzy.

"Eliza…you're the best secretary I've had in a millennia. I know you've only worked for me for two days but…look how _much_ you've done in that span of time. Please…I'm asking you…no, _begging_ you to stay. _Please_. At least…until my ibises come back." he said gently and pleadingly.

I stared straight into those kaleidoscopic eyes that always made my stomach do a slow roll.

I tried to give him a defiant scowl but that was rather hard to do…I mean, have you _seen_ a lot of grown men grab a woman by the shoulders and openly _admit_ that they _need _you…that you're actually _useful_. I thought not.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine a normal life…how my life could have been if I hadn't known about all this crazy Egyptian nonsense. I could start anew. Then, I could leave Thoth…the man who extended his hands and gave me something to live and work for.

I sighed and looked at his eyes…my vibrant green ones…and his kaleidoscopic ones.

"Okay…I'll stay a little longer. _Only_ because you've helped me this far. But I _insist_ on one condition." I said, trying to change my tone into business-like.

Thoth smiled, "Anything." he replied.

"I _demand_ that you protect me from that bloody ghost Setne. I don't know what he wants with me…and neither do you, but judging by what I've heard about him…it's not going to be good." I said grimly.

Thoth's expression looked sombre, almost pitiful…as if he was having second thoughts on keeping me.

"Eliza…I can't promise that my magic will protect you for long. But I can promise that Setne will have to go through _me _to get to _you_. I won't give up easily." he said.

But even with that promise…I still felt uneasy.

Thoth smiled at me, then let go of my shoulders. "Close your eyes." he instructed.

I did as I was told, Thoth whispered some words I didn't quite understand; ancient Egyptian. I felt his warm hand touch my forehead; an icy cold sensation flowed from my head to the tips of my toes.

I opened my eyes, I didn't _feel _any different…certainly I didn't _look_ any different. I felt my hair, it was still a rat's nest…my t-shirt was still rumpled and my shorts were still ratty.

"This spell will protect you until we get to Memphis. You'll be undetectable from Setne...for now." he said.

I sighed; I didn't even want to ask. I closed the door, walked to the bathroom and changed into something more appropriate.

After a few minutes, we were ready to leave for Memphis.

I just hope that horrid ghost Setne would butt out and leave me…hopefully together with his _horrid _fashion sense.

* * *

******I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:D I'll try to update as fast as I can!;) In the meantime, _please, please, please_ review and feel free to give suggestions! ;DThanks! :)**


End file.
